Without You
by Insuferable-know-it-all15
Summary: What were Maureen and Joanne doing during Without You?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! This is my first story so it won't be my best! Constructive criticism is welcome! **

**This is my interpretation of what happened between Maureen and Joanne during Without You. Could be either movie or musical verse. First chapter is Joannes pov.**

**I don't own anything!**

Work.

Throwing myself into work is the only thing keeping me sane right now. Just trying to forget about her is becoming difficult. Right when I think I'm over her, thought and feelings come flooding back. Anything could trigger it really, a song she liked, leather pants, brown eyes, the lingering smell of her...

NO! I can't think about her! Its bad enough I have to see her every time I go visit Angel, even though I am getting better at avoiding her...

But _why _did she have to cheat on me? There I was all happy go lucky, thinking she actually _cared_ about me and then BAM next thing I know she making out with a stranger. Why did I take her back on new years then? Was it the way she sounded so desperate? I mean she never actually said sorry for kissing that girl..

Mark was right! No matter how hard I try, I can't get over her. I fall for her every time!When we were together I though that anyone could replace her, but after we broke up, there was a hole in my heat no one was going to fill, only she could do that.

Now I wish I could dance the Tango again.

"_Life goes on, but I'm gone without you!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Yay! **

**This chapter is in Maureen pov.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Attention Whore.

That's what I am really, an attention whore only caring about myself and making sure everyones looking at me...or so I thought.

No that I'm single, I get the attention I thought I wanted, but I realize that I don't want it, well not from everyone just from a certain person...

I just wish she would stare at me with her passionate brown eyes like she used to, but she will barely be in the same room as me.

I probably shouldn't have flirted all the time, but it seemed to be the only way I could grab her attention in public, since I can't parade around naked in NYC-trust me, its illegal.

But I can't just forget about us! I know she's trying to but it doesn't seem to be working out for her. I still wear her one and only sweatshirt around the house even though her smell is barley there anymore.

Mark is worried about me cause all I do is sulk around and smell her sweatshirt. He actually put down his camera! I guess that means he's really worried.

One day after a huge fight in the hospital, Mark ask me the one question everyone-even me-wanted to know.

"You really did love her, didn't you?"

No Mark, I still do...

"_The hand gropes, the ear hears, the babies cry, without you..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry for not posting sooner!!! *stupid life***

**This chapter and the next one will be in third person!**

**Italics is flashback!**

**If I owned any of this I'd be worshiping myself...unfortunately, I have to worship Johnathan Larson for the brilliance of rent!**

Mark sat on the couch trying to block out Maureen crying herself to sleep for the third night in a row, but it was becoming difficult. It all started a few days ago, when Roger, Maureen, and himself decided to go through all the old messages, since they had nothing else better to do....

"_Marky come ON!! We only have a few left!" Maureen was obviously getting tired of Mark's negativity. _

"_FINE! Alright what's the next one?" Mark asked. He just noticed a certain sweatshirt on the girl and wanted to keep her happy. He just noticed how red her eyes were from crying._

_Roger excitedly pressed play, hoping to hear from Mimi, but instead a certain lawyers voice rang about the loft..._

"_Hey Mark, its me, Joanne...look, me and Maureen had a fight and I just wanted to see where she was...if she's there can you call me back? Thanks, bye."_

Right after Maureen heard that message, she went into the bedroom and started crying...Mark figured this was coming for a while, ever since their last encounter in the hospital, both Maureen and Joanne seemed on edge...

_Mark and Maureen were waiting outside Angel's room. It was probably 8, way past visiting hours, but the nurses knew she didn't have a lot of time left, so they let it slide. _

_Maureen was occupied in magazine and Mark was playing with his camera, as usual, when Mark heard someone coming towards them. He looked up and surprisingly saw Joanne._

"_Hey Joanne, how's it going?" Mark asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable. He noticed as he said this, Maureen whipped her head up and stared at Joanne. _

"_Oh I just came to see Angel, I just got off work and was heading out. I told her I'd stop by later." Joanne said, clearly trying not to look at Maureen. They broke up about a month ago but it was still very tense between them._

_Knowing how awkward it was for both parties, he kept talking to Joanne, trying to break the ice._

"_So where are you headed to?"_

"_Oh just to the grocery store then home"_

_Maureen snorted, the first noise she's made this whole encounter._

"_What Maureen, have a problem with me buying food?" Joanne said, obviously annoyed. _

"_Sorry I just don't believe you, I think you have other plans with a certain secretary of yours..."_

"_Who Roxanne?"_

_Now Mark was confused, "Who's Roxa-"_

"_Joanne's secretary," Maureen interjected, "she has a huge crush on Joanne and wouldn't let up even-" She stopped herself but Joanne decided to finish for her._

"_Even when we were dating?" Joanne asked. "Oh of course you caught me! I'm secretly dating Roxanne even though she has a GIRLFRIEND and she is FAITHFUL and COMITTED to her!" Joanne replied sarcastically, putting a strong emphasis on faithful and committed._

"_Oh I wasn't faithful? Is that what your saying?" Now Maureen was furious, how dare she question her faithfulness towards her!_

"_Well I wouldn't call making out with STRANGERS and flirting with everyone and everything FAITHFUL!" Joanne was getting extremely mad too._

_Poor Mark had to interject, before things got out of hand, "Now guys come on, we are all here to see Angel right? Can't we just put aside our differences for twenty minutes?"_

_But Maureen and Joanne seemed to be ignoring him._

"_I don't see what the problem was, I was drunk! I told you that! Every time I flirted with or kissed another person was when I was drunk!"_

"_Well then, someone must have been drunk a lot then, I mean, how could anyone do that to their supposed love while sober? Or were you drunk when we went out? Or stayed in for that matter cause I don't see 'being drunk' as a REAL EXCUSE!" By the end of her rant Joanne was yelling, causing Roger to step out of Angel's room to see what's going on._

"_Where you drunk every time you said you loved me? Or were you sober? I'll never know because all you seem to want to do is lie to me." Now Joanne sounded hurt, and Maureen looked like she was about to cry, obviously effected by what Joanne was saying. _

" _Well at least I've moved on" Maureen finally says boldly and strong._

"_Really? Sleeping with everyone you meet? That's moving on to you?" Joanne asked obviously surprised at Maureen's choice of words._

"_Well its better that you, I'm at least getting somewhere" Maureen said, again with more fire._

"_Well I'm sorry I don't want to be slutting around" Joanne said. She then turned to Mark and said, "Tell Angel I'll visit her tomorrow, I can't deal with her right now."_

_Maureen didn't cry, but everyone could she she was a ticking emotional bomb..._

And there they were, back at square one, trying to make Maureen smile again, or at least stop crying. Mark talked to Joanne after the hospital and she deeply regretted saying what she said, but thought Maureen needed to hear it.

As Mark lay there listening to Maureen cry, he wished that somehow, Joanne would forgive her and let her be her "honeybear" again.

_The world revives, color renews, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue..._

**Eh. not the best chapter. Sorry if I made Joanne sound bitchy, I just felt like she needed to tell Maureen that. **

**Reviews are loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm REALLY sorry for my like month long hiatus! I was just having trouble finishing this story!**

**I don't own RENT!**

Both Maureen and Joanne were tired of fighting. They both wanted to forgive each other and move on. Joanne broke up with Roxy not long after the hospital incident, since the only reason she was dating her was because she reminded her of Maureen. As for Maureen, she stopped sleeping around and really started to realize how horrible she was to Joanne.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Asked Mark. He and Joanne were catching up on things at the Life Cafe.

"You know I can't. I mean, I practically called her a slut last time a saw her." Joanne answered, obviously regretting her comment towards the drama queen.

"Just _try_" Mark said, hopeful that she'd finally listen to him and get a mopey Maureen back to a happy one.

"Fine, I'll _try._" Joanne finally gave, even though she had no idea what she was going to say or how Maureen would react, but she would try.

Meanwhile back at the loft, Maureen was pacing, trying to figure out away to win Joanne back. Mark had spoken to her earlier about the lawyer.

"_Why don't you just try to win her back?"_

"_You know I want to, I just don't know how."_

_Mark patted her shoulder, "You will figure out a way, you always do." _

That was two hours ago and Maureen has been pacing since Mark left.

"Hmm....hey Joanne! No.....Jo I'm sorry....ugh!" Maureen was done trying to figure it out, she was just going to wing it....oh god help her.

Later that night Joanne was curled up in her giant bed. She was trying to fight the urge to cry when she heard her apartment door open. "Thats strange", she thought, "Who would want to sneak in my apartment at 12 in the morning?"

"Jo?" Joanne heard someone call. Someone female...shit. It was Maureen. She forgot she never got her key back when they broke up.

"Jo?" She heard Maureen call again. Joanne REALLY didn't want to talk right now, not while she is on the verge of tears already.

"Jo seriously where are you" Damn her voice was coming closer.

"JO! oh." Maureen had finally found Joanne and she was asleep.

"No shit Maureen," She whispered to herself, "its twelve in the morning." No matter, Maureen wasn't going to give up, not now, not when she'd gotten this far.

"Jo, Jo wake up" Maureen said, shaking the girl awake.

Joanne jumped up, not expecting her to try and wake her up.

"Look Jo, I'm really sor-" Before she could finish her apology, Joanne kissed her. It was short and sweet, but it was the best kiss either of them had in a long time.

_Cause I die without you_

**YAY! Its done! I'm actually glad with the ending...wow**

**Reviews are like rainbows, they make me smile!**


End file.
